Revenge and Love
by Tykwondo Kitty
Summary: Darian and the Inners excluding Serena where all killed by the Dark Gundam. Now Serena and the Outers are on the path of Revenge. But what happens when they run into Domon and his friends?


G Gundam and Sailor Moon.  
  
IF U HAVE BETTER PAIRINGS FOR THIS STORY PLEASE SUGGEST THEM.  
  
Summary: Darian and the Inners excluding Serena where all killed by the Dark Gundam. Now Serena and the Outers are on the path of Revenge. But what happens when they run into Domon and his friends? Will they join forces?  
  
The Sailor Scouts don't exsist. Serena, Hotaru, Michelle, Amara, and Trista are all 4th degree black belts and very strong.   
Hotaru never had her illness and Amara and Michelle are both Straight.   
There is no 'Time Gates' and the Silver Melleniam never happened nor did Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Anyway. On with the Story. This is going to be a   
  
Serena/Domon  
Hotaru/Chibodee  
Trista/George  
Amara and Michelle stay single...maybe...I don't know what to do with these to yet.  
  
Ages:  
  
Hotaru,Serena, George, Rain: 20  
Trista, Amara, Michelle: 24  
Domon, Chibodee: 21  
Allenby, Sai: 17  
  
~*~  
  
Serena fell to her knees tears pouring down her cheeks as she cried for her dead friends and fiancee. "This can't be. Taru, please tell me this is just a terrible dream and that I am going to wake up from this nightmare any time now" she pleaded  
  
Hotaru looked at her best friend barely able to speak. "Sere....I wish I could...b-but...I would be lying. Im s-so s-so-sorry Serena" Hotaru replied hardly able to old back her own tears.  
  
"Who did this?" Serena asked  
  
"We aren't sure Sere. But it was some kind of evil gundam. They tried to save the city with there own gundams but...but they wheren't strong enough" Amara replied quietly. The once strong and prideful woman near braking point.  
  
Serena turned and looked at her only friends. She stared at them in shock as an evil gundam appeared behind them and aimed his weapon at them "No! Look out! Behind you! Hotaru! Amara! Trista! Michelle! Run!" she screamed  
  
~*~  
  
Amara ran into the younger blonds room when she heard her scream "Serena! Serena! Wake up. Serena!" She yelled loudly and shook Serenas shoulder.  
  
Serena shot up in bed and hugged Amara tightly. She started to mumble words that Amara couldn't understand.  
  
Hotaru ran into the room with Michelle and Trista at her heals "Whats wrong?" she asked with a panicked look.  
  
Serena forced a cheerful smile "Nothing Taru. Just a bad dream. Im fine now." she said and got out of bed. 'That same dream again...They died 1 and 1/2 years ago. You would think I would be over it' she thought sadly.   
  
"Serena, I got a reading on the computer. Theres a gundam battle that is about to happen about 5 miles from here. I say we check it out." Trista suggested.  
  
Serena turned and nodded "Should me and Hotaru bring Gundam Angel and Gundam Heaven?" she asked  
  
"Yes but make sure they are hidden. We don't want the Dark Army to get ahold of them" Trista said and walked out of the room  
  
"We will be waiting down stairs girls." Michelle said casually and fallowed Trista. Amara behind her.  
  
Hotaru looked over at her friend "You sure your ok Serena?" she asked  
  
"Yes Taru. Im possitive. Now go change unless you plan on fighting in your Pajamas." Serena said and laughed as Hotaru blushed and rushed outof the room.  
  
She quickly slipped on a comfortable pair of black pants with a silver metal link chain belt and a sleeveless turtleneck pink shirt. She put her has into there normal hair style and ran down the stairs after putting her white tennish shoes on.  
  
Hotaru came down after her wearing a pair of comfortable blue jeans and a spaggetti strap belley shirt with a silver necklace and a silver heart pendant hanging off of it. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing silver hoop earings. Like Serena she and white tennish shoes on. "Shall we go?" she asked before rushing off to her gundam Angel. The gundam was white, gold, and blue. It looked alot like the gundam Maxter only on its arms where what appeared to be white wings.  
  
Serena fallowed and got into her gundam Heaven. It was White, Red, Blue, Orange and Green. Her friends favorite colors. It appeared to be an exact repleca of the Rising Gundam only different colors.  
  
"Hotaru here. All systems go" She heard Hotarus voice from the intercom  
  
"Serena here. All Systems go" she said quietly over it.  
  
"Ok girls. Remember girls stay out of sight Unless you see the Devil Gundam." Tristas voice said.  
  
"Right we know the drill Tri." Hotaru said "Lets do this Serena"  
  
"Right behind ya" Serena replied  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Kyoji! You son of a bitch! What did you do with Rain?!" Domon growled  
  
"Dear little brother. You will be joining her soon as will your little friends" Kyoji replied with an evil laugh  
  
"We aren't going to be defeated that easily Kyoji!" Chibodee said and took a step forward.  
  
"For once the American is right. We will not be defeated easily" Argo said  
  
"Really. Well try this on for size big guys" Kyoji yelled and prepared one of his attacks  
  
"Heavens Glory!" a females voice shouted  
  
"Angels Revenge!" Another females shouted  
  
Both attacks hit the Devil Gundam directly.  
  
"What the.....who are you?!" Kyoji demanded to know.  
  
"I am Hotaru Tomoe. Gundam Pilot of Angel. I am going to bring you down Kyoji! You killed my sister Raye and my parents. I will not forgive you!"   
  
"I am Serena Tsukino. Gundam Pilot of Heaven. You caused me so much pain Kyoji. You killed my family, my fiancee, and my family. I am not going to let there deaths be in vain. I am going to get revenge for every one you have killed or hurt!"  
  
"Well ladies as much as I would love and stay I have places to go and people to see" Kyoji said and disappeared. (sorta......)  
  
"Damnit! We almost had him this time!" Hotaru shouted angrily before getting out of her gundam. Serena doing the same.  
  
"Settle down girls. Your lucky he didn't release his own attack" Trista replied calmly and walked over to them  
  
"He ran like the coward he really is! He can dish it out but he can't take" Serena growled.  
  
"I agree. But theres nothing you can do about it." a man said. He had black hair that was held back by a red ribbon.  
  
"Who are you?" Amara asked taking a protective stance infront of Hotaru and Serena  
  
"Don't worry. We aren't your enemy. I am George de Sand. Pilot of Rose and fighter for Neo-France." a red head with violet eyes said.  
  
"I am Domon. Pilot of Shining Gundam and fighter for Neo-Japan."  
  
"Hello. I am Rain"  
  
"The names Chibodee. I fight for Neo-America and my gundams name is Maxter."  
  
"I am Argo. Fighter for Neo-Russia. Pilot of Bolt"  
  
"I am Sai. Pilot of Dragon and I represent Neo-China. What Neo-countries do you represent huh huh?!" he asked circling them  
  
Hotaru looked at the young boy in slight ammusement. "We don't represent a country. We fight only to deystroy the Devil Gundam." she replied  
  
"We already know who you two are but what about you three?" Rain asked  
  
"Im Amara"  
  
"I am Michelle"  
  
"And I am Trista. All three of us are the girls repairers"  
  
  
  
  
~*~   
I hope you like it so far. I have to go to my cousins wedding tomarrow. So If I get enough reviews for this story I will put the new chapters up for this one and Saving Earth. Well....actually I will post the second chapter forSaving Earth no matter what. Thanks to all those who reviewed on that story.   
  
IF U HAVE BETTER PAIRINGS FOR THIS STORY PLEASE SUGGEST THEM 


End file.
